¡Debe ser culpa de los Dioses!
by Carthenesis
Summary: Percy ha reencarnado y no recuerda su vida anterior, pero al llegar a Hogwarts poco a poco comienza a recordar su verdadera identidad. Empezará una aventura tratado de encontrar respuestas y acabara por convencerse que todo está relacionado con los dioses griegos. Lo peor de todo es la ironía en su nuevo nombre: PETER JOHNSON, ¡seguramente el señor D tuvo mucho que ver con esto!
1. Y asi comenzo todo

_Hola, desde hace algún tiempo que vengo desarrollando esta historia en mi cabeza y finalmente decidí escribirla, a decir verdad soy un poco nueva con esto de escribir, este es mi primera historia, así que les pido disculpas por los errores que pueda cometer y espero ir mejorando un poco con el tiempo. Hasta ahora es mi único escrito aunque tengo otros proyectos en mente. Espero que les guste y las criticas son bienvenidas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Y así comenzó todo….**

Mi nombre es Peter Johnson, hasta hace algún tiempo yo era un chico normal, bueno, normal dentro de lo que puede decirse, en realidad soy un mago, no lo sabía hasta que al cumplir 11 años recibí una extraña carta donde decía que había sido aceptado para estudiar en colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, al principio creía que era una broma de mi amigo Daniel, la verdad no lo hubiera culpado, hacía solo dos semanas yo había hecho estallar un tanque de agua en nuestro salón de clases y lo habían culpado a él, ¿por qué?, porque yo no estaba cerca... Verán, el tanque estaba justo enfrente de la ventana de nuestro salón de clases y Daniel justo enfrente de él, yo no estaba cerca, ni siquiera quise hacerlo, yo simplemente lance una bola de papel a Daniel quien estaba molestándome y de alguna manera mi insignificante proyectil al golpear el tanque, lo hizo volcar, mojando así a todos dentro del aula, Daniel no pudo explicar cómo lo hice y tampoco probar que yo lo había hecho, así que claro, lo castigaron.

De modo que al llegar la carta, no podía pensar que fuera otra cosa, ¡no es como si fueras a creer algo semejante fácilmente!, para no hacer largo el asunto, un día un profesor de Hogwarts vino personalmente a mi casa para explicarme las cosas, ¿Qué si le creí?….¡claro que sí!, digo, es un poco difícil no creerle a un sujeto que puede explotar el sofá de tu sala y luego dejarlo como nuevo, ¡Incluso mejor que antes!

A mi madre casi le dio un infarto cuando el sofá estallo, realmente quería golpear al pobre mago con la sartén, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, el mago se apresuró a repararlo y acabó por convencer a mis padres para que yo fuera a una extraña escuela de la que jamás habíamos escuchado hablar, supongo que mi madre esperaba que después de algún entrenamiento y con un poco de suerte, yo podría reparar toda la casa o algo así…

Los días pasaron y yo aún no podía creer que la magia existía y que yo fuera un mago, sin embargo eso podría explicar lo del tanque de agua y por supuesto otras muchas cosas de mi vida, como la vez que fuimos de excursión al acuario y el vidrio misteriosamente se rompió dejando salir algunos tiburones, nadie salió herido pero fue una experiencia aterradora para un grupo de niños de 10 años; o como aquella vez que me caí de un barco cuando fui con mis padres de vacaciones a una isla del caribe, al principio me asuste ya que por capricho no había querido ponerme el chaleco salvavidas a pesar que yo no sabía nadar, pero no me ahogue y de alguna forma misteriosa salí a la superficie; otra vez cuando mi madre trató de obligarme a tomar una sopa de guisantes, de alguna forma, la sopa desapareció cuando mi madre no estaba viendo, así que pensaron que si me la había tomado; o aquella otra vez que peleando con mi primo Stuart, se había estallado su juguete favorito sin explicación aparente. Mi vida siempre ha estado rodeada de situaciones inexplicables, que no tenían ningún sentido a menos claro que consideremos que la magia existe. De pronto me sentía completamente diferente de mis compañeros, como si no encajara del todo en este mundo; siempre me había dado esa impresión, pero ahora el sentimiento era mucho peor, ahora creía saber porque, yo pertenecía al mundo de la magia, yo era diferente y la magia era mi lugar. Al principio estuve completamente seguro que era al lugar al que pertenecía, hasta que me di cuenta de lo raro que eran los magos, lo cual ocurrió pocos días después de enterarme que era un mago y que mis padres accedieran a que fuera a Hogwarts, un profesor llamado Magnus me llevó a comprar mis libros, uniforme y cosas que necesitaría para aprender magia a un lugar llamado callejón Diagon.

El callejón Diagon era un lugar bastante peculiar, compuesto de un montón de tiendas pequeñas con todo tipo de artículos extraños como libros encerrados en jaulas que gruñían y se movían, incluso me pareció que uno de ellos me guiñaba un ojo; habían también unos libros invisibles que esperé no me tocará leer, ¿Cómo diablos haría mi tarea con un libro que no se ve?, también había vitrinas llenas de plumas brillantes de diferentes animales y frascos de tinta que cambiaban de color; había estantes llenos con escobas mágicas, no se veían muy diferentes a las que teníamos en casa, pero si eran mágicas debían hacer algo especial, " ** _talvez barren solas_ " **pensé, seguro que a mi madre le encantaría una de esas. Magnus me miró de reojo y debió notar mi duda porque empezó a explicar que " _las escobas estaban hechas para volar_ " como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, luego añadió rápidamente " ** _es un hechizo complicado que lleva años perfeccionar_** " seguramente pensó que querría hechizar una escoba en casa, aunque lo que realmente pensaba era lo absurdo que me vería volando en algo semejante y lo incomodo que serían los viajes largos, " ** _en lo personal prefiero viajar en Pegaso_** ", le dije, pero Magnus se limitó a reír entre dientes y me aseguro que no existían tal cosa como los pegasos, al ver mi cara debió imaginar lo que yo estaba pensando porque añadió en un tono muy serio que sería ilegal ponerle alas a un caballo común.

Al fondo del callejón estaba un edificio blanco con columnas tan inclinadas que me pareció absurdo que el edificio pudiera mantenerse en pie, tenía un rotulo que rezaba "Banco de Magos Gringotts" ¡los magos debían estar locos para meter su dinero en un lugar así y pensar que estaba seguro!, pero sin duda lo más extraño era la forma de vestir de las personas, la mayoría de magos iba vestidos con ropas extrañas, túnicas de todos colores, algunas lisas y otras con toda clase de dibujos y símbolos en ellas, al parecer era de lo más normal, aunque para mí no eran más camisones largos, nada masculino que digamos. Había un mago en particular que llamó mi atención, llevaba una túnica que parecía una representación del cielo nocturno, con luces que se movían como si fueran estrellas reales, casi como si alguien hubiera tomado un video del cielo nocturno y lo hubiera puesto sobre la tela.

De todo el viaje lo que más llamó mi atención fue cuando compramos mi varita, llegamos a un lugar llamado Ollivander´s donde un anciano me dio a probar varios palos de madera de alrededor de 30 centímetros de largo, se suponía que debía agitar cada varita moviéndola de forma violenta, algunas no hacían nada, mientras que otras rompían cosas por todos lados, deseé que el señor Ollivander conociera el hechizo que había hecho el mago en mi casa para reparar el sofá o el pobre tendría que pasar el resto del día limpiando, o peor aún, ¡yo tendría que limpiarlo! finalmente una varita que emitió una luz azulada en cuanto la toque y dijeron que era la varita me había elegido, ¿Cómo un palo de 30 cm tiene conciencia propia? quien sabe, pero si iba a emitir una luz ¿porque tenía que agitar todas las otras varitas?, Según el señor Ollivander, el núcleo de mi varita había sido tomado de una especie de dragón marino, lo que me pareció que era bastante genial. Cuando terminaron de envolver mi varita, pague por ella…más bien, el mago que me acompaño pago por ella y salí de aquel lugar antes que el señor Ollivander recordará que tenía que ponerme a limpiar todo el desorden que había causado.

Al volver a casa no podía pensar en otra cosa que hacer magia y probar los hechizos de los libros, pero me advirtieron que era ilegal hacer magia fuera de la escuela, así que tendría que esperar hasta el 1 de Septiembre para hacer un poco de magia real.

Finalmente el día tan ansiado llegó: yo tenía todas mis cosas arregladas desde hacía varias semanas, pero decidí asegurarme una vez más de llevar todo: uniforme…listo; túnica…lista; pluma y tinta…listos; varita…lista; libros escolares…listos; caldero…listo; también revise de llevar mis objetos personales, un poco de dinero, un cepillo y mi libro favorito "Estrategias de guerra en la batalla marítima de Silaware" escrito por el Dr. Frederick Chase (La verdad es que nunca me ha gustado mucho leer, pero ese libro era diferente, desde que lo vi un día en la biblioteca sentí una extraña conexión con él, ¡incluso lo había leído!). Cuando termine de revisar mi equipaje, mi papá me ayudó a bajar la maleta y meterla al auto.

Mis padres me llevaron a la estación King Cross y me situé entre el andén 9 y 10, no parecía haber nada mágico o fuera de lo común, recordaba las instrucciones que me habían dado, pero tirarme contra la pared me parecía de lo más tonto, no había nadie en los alrededores y empecé a preguntarme si es que me habían visto la cara, hasta que vi a un muchacho de unos 16 años con chaqueta negra correr hacia la barrera y cruzarla sin ningún problema, detrás de él, otra chica con vestido azul también atravesó la barrera, aunque lo vi suceder dos veces seguidas no podía creerlo, ¡la magia era realmente genial! El tiempo se me acababa así que pensé que era mi oportunidad de cruzar la pared, me adelante y me puse en posición, pensando que era una de las cosas más extrañas que había hecho jamás. Respire hondo esperando que no hubiera sido una ilusión para hacerme creer que era posible estrellarse contra una pared solida sin sufrir ningún daño, sabía que la magia era real, la había visto, así que…porque no sería posible hacerle creer a alguien que algo era real solo para hacerlo quedar como un tonto, además aunque funcionara en la mayoría de magos, la verdad es que las cosas siempre han funcionado raro alrededor mío, los aparatos eléctricos no funcionan del todo bien y suelen averiarse, así que no me hubiera extrañado que las cosas que para otros funcionan a la perfección se arruinaran cuando yo estoy cerca. Volteé para asegurarme que nadie estuviera viéndome y vi acercarse una mujer con un grupo de muchachos con el pelo exageradamente anaranjado, casi como si se les hubiera prendido en fuego la cabeza y un poco atrás de ellos otro muchacho pequeño de cabello negro y lentes también se dirigía a mi dirección. ¡No podía dejar que me vieran!, si había algo que era peor que hacer el ridículo, era hacerlo con el mayor número de audiencia posible, de modo que agarré firmemente el carrito contuve la respiración y corrí hacia la pared… como era de esperarse la atravesé sin problemas, al abrir los ojos di un suspiro de alivio, ¡realmente había funcionado!, más no me quede a celebrarlo por mucho tiempo, me apresure en quitarme ante la idea que alguien podría venir justo detrás de mí.

Observe lo que me rodeaba, había un tren que parecía antiguo con un rotulo que decía "Expreso a Hogwarts, andén 9 ¾". A lo largo de la plataforma, había un montón de chicos entre 11 y 17 años junto con sus padres y amigos, ¡eran muchos más de los que había imaginado!, muchos de ellos vestidos con ropas normales, pero también habían muchos otros vestidos con ropas extrañas parecidos a los del callejón Diagon. Había otros acompañados de animales extraños, que normalmente no se considerarían una mascota. No podía dejar de pensar que este mundo era demasiado extraño, incluso para mí, ¿En qué diablos me había metido?, Sin embargo decidí ignorar todo y me subí al tren antes que este se llenara, busque un lugar vacío y me acomode, a los pocos minutos el tren comenzó a moverse, estaba tan emocionado, finalmente iba a emprender una aventura, algo interesante iba a pasar en mi vida….en ese momento no tenía la más mínima idea de cuánto iba a cambiar mi vida…


	2. Descompongo el sombrero seleccionador

Hola, gracias a todos por seguir mi historia. Les pido perdón por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en publicar el segundo capitulo, he estado un poco ocupada y no había podido terminarlo. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Descompongo el sombrero seleccionador.**

En cuanto el tren comenzó a moverse supe que no había marcha atrás, estaba dejando atrás a mi familia, mi antigua escuela, mis compañeros y mis amigos, todo para adentrarme en el mundo de la magia (si, al mundo de los tipos vestidos en camisón), pero la idea de aprender magia me entusiasmaba demasiado, estaba muy nervioso, pero sobretodo ansioso, la magia era asombrosa y finalmente aprendería a usarla.

Mire por la ventana y vi como poco a poco el tren fue dejando atrás la estación King Cross hasta que se perdió de vista, en su lugar se mostraban grandes edificios y esculturas, era una vista bastante asombrosa y yo no podía apartarme de la ventana.

El tren avanzaba con asombrosa velocidad para ser una locomotora vieja y en poco tiempo dejamos la ciudad para adentrarnos en grandes planicies que se extendían más allá del horizonte…. de pronto algo me sobresaltó, al principio creí que me habían arrojado un globo con agua en la cabeza, era suave y húmedo, lo golpee por instinto y lo arrojé al suelo, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que era una rana, si, leíste bien, una rana me había saltado en la cabeza, la mire boquiabierto ¿qué tan probable es encontrar una rana en un tren?, pero luego recordé que el tren iba lleno de magos y supe que me habían jugado una broma, abrí la puerta de mi vagón y salí al pasillo miré a mi alrededor, pero no parecía haber nadie cerca, quien quiera que fuera ya no estaba ahí, suspire resignado y cuando quise entrar nuevamente a mi vagón vi que la rana seguía ahí, si era un hechizo ¿Por qué no había desaparecido ya?

Como no quería que estuviera mirándome trate de asustarla para que saliera, probé haciendo ruido y golpeando con el zapato a su alrededor, pero no funcionó, la rana se limitaba a observarme con ojos perezosos, casi podía oírla decir " _Oye ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?_ " la idea realmente me molestó. La mire disgustado y tomé un lápiz de mi mochila, empecé a empujarla con él, pero apenas se movió unos centímetros cuando el lápiz se rompió. A estas alturas ya estaba realmente molesto, fue entonces que hice uso de otro método que resultó bastante efectivo: le grite " **VETE DE AQUI, ESTUPIDA RANA** ", mientras le daba una patada por la cola que la hizo caer directo en el pasillo y sin más salió a toda prisa como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta que desapareció de la vista. " _Eso le enseñará_ " pensé y me apresuré a cerrar la puerta del vagón para evitar que se metieran más intrusos y me senté para comer. De pronto la puerta del vagón se abrió, dejando ver a un chico bajito de pelo negro y un poco pasado de peso.

" _Hola",_ dijo con timidez _, "¿por casualidad has visto a un sapo?"_

Me quedé callado por un momento mientras lo observaba con desconfianza, ¡claro que había visto a un sapo!, me había saltado en la cabeza.

" _¿Por qué?",_ pregunté con cierta molestia al comprender que ese chico era el responsable de mi visitante indeseado.

" _¡Lo he perdido! Siempre se escapa",_ dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

" _Ah... ¿era… tu rana?"_ dije sintiéndome culpable de pronto, no había sido una broma, sino de la rara mascota de ese chico que se había escapado

" _Si, ¿Sabes a dónde fue?"_ , preguntó esperanzado

" _No"_ mentí al recordar que literalmente había sacado a patadas al pobre animal.

El chico salió del vagón, dejándome con un sentimiento de culpabilidad, realmente esperaba que encontrara su rana, aunque si la encontraba también sería un problema, no quería tener a esa cosa caminando en mi cama o mis cosas, ¿Qué clase de persona tiene una rana como mascota?, y más aún ¡la lleva a la escuela!, de pronto me encontré deseando que él no fuera mi compañero de cuarto.

El resto del camino transcurrió muy tranquilo, el tren recorrió variados y diferentes paisajes: valles, montañas y lagos rodeados de bosques, hasta finalmente se detuvo, para entonces, el cielo ya había oscurecido, por lo que supe que habíamos viajado por demasiado tiempo. Baje del tren siguiendo a los demás muchachos y no tarde en encontrarme con un hombre grandísimo con barba espesa diciendo:

" _Los de Primer año aquí, vengan conmigo"._

Como no sabía que más hacer me acerque a él, a su alrededor ya se encontraban varios niños de mi edad, supuse que eran los otros de primer año, la mayoría parecían nerviosos, aunque no sabría decir si eran los nervios típicos del primer día o si estaban asustados por el tamaño de ese señor, no podía culparlos, el hombre era casi un gigante, aunque a mí la verdad no me pareció tan grande, no puedo explicar porque, pero me dio la impresión de haber visto cosas más grandes.

El hombre gigante nos condujo a unos botes que nos dieron un recorrido a través de un gran lago desde donde podía verse un castillo enorme y magnifico, lo observe durante largo rato y a pesar de ello seguía pareciéndome increíble, casi como sacado de un sueño.

Finalmente llegamos al castillo, una tal profesora McGonagall nos dio la bienvenida y nos explicó que íbamos a ser divididos en cuatro grupos llamados casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

" _Mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia"_ , dijo, " _con sus triunfos conseguirán puntos y con sus faltas los perderán, al finalizar el año, la casa con más puntos ganará la copa de las casas…."_

Hasta ahí, todo iba más o menos normal. Después nos hicieron pasar al "Gran comedor" que consistía en un amplio salón decorado con muchas velas y con cuatro mesas larguísimas, una para cada casa, el cielo nocturno "podía verse a través del techo debido a un hechizo", según escuche mencionar a una chica que tenía pelo castaño y bastante desordenado (tan desordenado que me dio la impresión que algún animal debió intentar hacer su nido ahí, tome nota mental de nunca acercarme demasiado a ella, ¿Quién sabe lo que podría guardar en un pelo como ese?).

Caminamos a través del salón mientras éramos el centro de atención de todos los ocupantes de las mesas, al fondo del salón se encontraba un pequeño banco con un sombrero muy feo, el cual se suponía nos anunciaría la casa a la que pertenecíamos.

Uno a uno fueron llamando a los alumnos de primer año, todo pasó tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta, pero vi como la niña del cabello enmarañado que al parecer se llamaba Hermione fue enviada a Gryffindor, también distinguí al chico rana que resulto llamarse Neville y a uno de los chicos de pelo anaranjado que había visto en la estación que se llamaba Wesley y a otra gran cantidad de nombres que no recuerdo. El único que llamo verdaderamente mi atención fue un muchacho llamado Harry Potter (a quien también me pareció haber visto en la estación del tren), todo mundo pareció admirarse al escuchar su nombre y estiraban sus cuellos para verlo mejor, supuse que sería el hijo de alguien famoso, aunque se veía bastante normal, nada fuera de lo común, excepto por una pequeña cicatriz en su frente, el pobre chico parecía incluso más asustado que yo...

Finalmente llegó mi turno y me pusieron el sombrero, me quedé esperando un momento, pero nada pasó, empecé a preguntarme ¿cuánto tiempo le llevaría a este harapo decirme adonde pertenecía?, cuando algo me sobresalto, una voz que me hablaba, me tomó un momento descubrir que se trataba del sombrero:

 _¿A quien llamáis harapo?_

No supe que decir, ¡Esa cosa podía leer mi mente!, mire nervioso a mí alrededor pero al parecer nadie más que yo podía oírla, lo cual era un alivio porque me hizo muchas preguntas extrañas: al principio parecía confuso, pero finalmente preguntó con desconfianza:

" _¿Quién eres?... ¿Quién te ha enviado?_ "

La pregunta me desconcertó, ¿Qué quería decir?, hacía solo un momento había leído mi mente, si realmente quería saber algo, solo debía echar un vistazo… o talvez se trataba de una prueba, ¿Qué se supone que debería responder a eso? Pensé por un largo rato, pero finalmente decidí a contestar solo lo que me había preguntado.

" _Hmmm…pues soy Peter, Peter Johnson…..bueno…yo… ¿a qué te refieres con eso de quien me envió?…._

El sombrero volvió a callar y por un momento pensé se habían equivocado conmigo, que yo no era un mago y que el sombrero había notado que yo era un infiltrado, pero entonces el sombrero comenzó a hablar nuevamente:

" _¡Hmmm…. Ya veo… Peter Johnson ¿eh?",_ dijo casi con un silbido

Y antes que yo dijera algo, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, diciendo que mi nombre era muy irónico, ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de mi nombre? Y ¿a qué se refería?

Luego de algún tiempo volvió a quedarse en silencio, mire a mi alrededor y vi como todos me miraban expectantes, supe que me había tardado más de lo normal, mire a la profesora McGonagall y note que empezaba a verme de forma curiosa, empecé a ponerme nervioso, ¿y si el sombrero se había descompuesto? Eso explicaría porque actuaba tan extraño, ¡no podía tener tan mala suerte! el sombrero se veía realmente viejo, ¿cómo podía arruinarse justo cuando yo lo tenía puesto?, no podía ser bueno para mi arruinar una reliquia mágica parlanchina antes incluso de mi primer día de las clases, ¡eso debía ser un nuevo record!

Finalmente el sombrero dijo casi en un susurro:

" _Tienes una mente muy interesante…"_

Al principio pensé que se refería a mi comentario de "reliquia mágica parlanchina", después de todo se había molestado cuando le llamé harapo, pero al notar que se molestaba supe que acababa de enterarse que le había llamado así. Entonces entendí que todo ese tiempo había estado concentrado viendo algo dentro de mi mente, ¿A qué se refería con que tenía una mente interesante?, no era por mis comentarios sarcásticos y burlones que me caracterizaban, eso seguro….. ¿Se refería acaso a que por el hecho de venir de una familia de padres no magos yo era diferente?, pero entonces el sombrero volvió a hablar

" _Te equivocas, no funciona así…. Perseo, puedo ver que tienes aptitudes para la magia, Pero tu magia…"_

"Soy Peter", le interrumpí.

El sombrero rio entre dientes

" _Bueno, Peter…. Hmmm veo que tienes una falla fatal, tienes lealtad de sobra, pero ten cuidado donde pones tu lealtad, ésta te guiara, pero que también podría destruirte"._

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, grito de modo que todos pudieran escucharle:

"¡ _Hufflepuff_!"

La profesora McGonagall me quitó el sombrero mientras todos los chicos sentados en una de las mesas comenzaron a aplaudir. Aun no entiendo a qué se refería el sombrero, pero algo era evidente, pensaba que había algo raro conmigo, digo raro para ser mago, lo que significaba que yo era aún más raro de lo normal, posiblemente si estuviera descompuesto, o talvez el simple hecho de que pensar que un sombrero dijera cosas demasiado coherentes era algo sin sentido.

Me senté en una de las largas mesas junto con los otros niños de Hufflepuff y traté de no darle demasiada importancia a lo que había dicho ese viejo sombrero, luego de algunos minutos, todos los de primer año habían sido seleccionados para su casa. El director dio un discurso de bienvenida y poco después nos dispusimos a disfrutar de un banquete de bienvenida. Había bandejas enteras llenas de todo tipo de manjares, ¡jamás había visto tantas cosas deliciosas en un solo lugar! pero lo más impresionante era que aparecía sola, literalmente por arte de magia, como no quería perderme nada, comí de todo un poco, pero luego lo lamenté cuando aparecieron todos los postres, sin embargo me las arregle para comerme dos pedazos de pastel, una tartaleta y un bollo de canela que estaban deliciosos, cuando creí que había terminado observé unos dulces redondos, muy parecidos a las gomitas, tome un puñado y lo metí en la bolsa de mi túnica para más después.

Más tarde, un tal prefecto nos llevó hasta la "Sala Común" de Hufflepuff, un lugar amplio lleno de butacas, sillas y mesas, allí, junto con los prefectos, estaba esperándonos una señora canosa y regordeta, la señora se presentó como la profesora Sprout, era la encargada de la casa de Hufflepuff y nos dio una cálida bienvenida, nos contó un poco sobre la historia de nuestra casa y finalmente nos entregó un pergamino con alguna información básica sobre Hogwarts y el reglamento de la escuela.

Finalmente nos hicieron pasar a nuestros dormitorios. Mi dormitorio era un lugar amplio con un total de 4 camas, cada una con una mesita de noche y un mueble para guardar nuestras pertenencias, al fondo había una ventana bastante grande desde donde se tenía la vista de un lago hermosamente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Me sorprendí al descubrir que mi maleta ya estaba ahí junto con la de los otros dos niños asignados a mi dormitorio. Uno de ellos se llamaba Kyle, un muchacho delgado y rubio, con sonrisa risueña, el otro se llamaba Caleb, un chico de pelo castaño alborotado, a diferencia mía, ambos provenían de familias de magos, pero están igual de emocionados y nerviosos que yo en su primer día de escuela. Luego de las presentaciones, cada uno escogió una cama, yo escogí una a la par de la ventana y luego nos dedicamos a desempacar mientras hablábamos, poco a poco me di cuenta que teníamos muchas más cosas en común de las que imaginé y supe que seríamos buenos amigos.


	3. Aprender magia no es para tontos

**Capítulo 3**

 **Aprender magia no es para tontos**

Han pasado casi 2 meses desde que tome el tren en la plataforma 9 ¾ que me trajo a Hogwarts, y desde entonces mi vida ha cambiado muchísimo. ¡Hogwarts es un lugar impresionante! (aunque a veces demasiado excéntrico para mi gusto), las clases no resultaron en absoluto como las había imaginado y supongo que aun tardaré un tiempo en acostumbrarme a los fantasmas, escaleras que se mueven y esas cosas… pero ¿qué tan normal puede ser las cosas cuando hablamos de magia? donde el único límite es la imaginación. ¿Piensas que exagero? Bueno…comencemos por el principio y lo juzgas por ti mismo…

A la mañana siguiente de mi llegada comenzaron las clases, contra mi costumbre, me levante temprano… bueno relativamente temprano (supongo que el hecho que estaba tan emocionado porque finalmente aprendería magia tuvo algo que ver). Me vestí con torpeza pues aún no me acostumbraba a ponerme corbata y toga, pero estuve listo en poco tiempo y como me aburrí de esperar a Kyle y Caleb (que nunca terminaban de alistarse), decidí adelantarme para dar un pequeño paseo por el castillo; ahora con la luz del día, podía apreciar mucho mejor el lugar en el que me encontraba: Las paredes del castillo eran de piedra y en su mayoría estaban llenos de pinturas y retratos, eran tantos que estoy seguro hubieran sido la envidia de cualquier museo; había también estatuas de piedra y viejas armaduras que parecían custodiar los pasillos, y del techo colgaban candelabros que parecían muy antiguos.

Mientras caminaba hacia donde yo creía que quedaba el Gran Comedor, algo llamó mi atención: un cuadro, no es que tuviera algo particularmente interesante y aunque estaba pintado con bastante realismo, no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención, sino que durante un momento me pareció que se había movido, me quedé observándolo durante un momento para asegurarme, hasta que acabé por convencerme que había sido producto de mi imaginación. Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando alguien dijo:

" _¿Se_ _te_ _ha perdido algo niño? ¿Qué tanto estas mirando?"_

Voltee a mi alrededor para ver quién me hablaba, pero no había nadie, solo el cuadro del viñedo y su ocupante con bigote.

" _Si, te estoy hablando a ti, ¿acaso ves a alguien más_ " añadió burlón.

Intrigado pregunté _"¿eres un fantasma?_ " mientras daba un paso para observarlo más de cerca (ya antes me habían advertido de un tal Pevees que gustaba hacer bromas a los de primer año).

"¿… _Un fantasma?¿YO?"_ dijo indignado _"¿acaso luzco como un fantasma? Podré ser muchas cosas, niño, pero puedo asegurarte que no soy un fantasma_ "

Sin poder contenerme, toqué la pintura provocando que el hombre diera un respingo y saltara hacía atrás desconcertado como si no pudiera creer mi atrevimiento, definitivamente no era algo que estuviera acostumbrado.

Me imagino que se preguntarán cómo se siente tocar un cuadro hechizado… puede describirse en tres palabras, plano, rugoso y viejo, nada demasiado diferente a un cuadro común, excepto claro que hablaba y se movía como si tuviera vida propia, no podía dejar de pensar en que realmente debía ser la envidia de cualquier museo.

" _¡Que excelente truco!_ Exclame, _¿Cómo lo hacen?_ "

Al parecer era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar…

" _¿Disculpa?_ _"_ dijo muy molesto, "¿u _n truco?, yo soy sir Arthur Ramwath, niño_ ", después de eso se volteó completamente ofendido dándome la espalda.

¡Vaya! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una pintura podía ser tan temperamental? pero bueno, él había empezado ¿no?, ¿Cómo iba yo a saber siquiera que tenía sentimientos?

Por un momento pensé que debería disculparme (no porque me importara tanto que una pintura estuviera molesta, sino porque no quería verlo todos los días de camino a clases y que mirara con cara de odio y me lanzara insultos sin cesar), pero no tuve la oportunidad porque poco después me alcanzaron Kyle y Caleb y… bueno, creo que podrás imaginar porque no quería explicarles qué había estado charlando con un trozo de tela hechizado.

El Gran Comedor estaba cambiado, bueno…en esencia era el mismo, pero las velas habían desaparecido y la luz del día le daba un aspecto mucho más amplio y agradable, los alumnos iban de aquí para allá hablando alegremente y las mesas rebozaban de deliciosos manjares: pastel de chocolate, tostadas, pudín y tarta de queso... sin duda hasta el momento, la comida era lo que más me gustaba de Hogwarts, si estaba hecha con magia no lo sabría decir, pero lo cierto es que estaba delicioso.

Al cabo de unos minutos alguien pasó por nuestra mesa entregándonos un trozo de pergamino a cada uno.

" _¿No es un poco temprano para el correo?_ " dijó Kyle extrañado

" _Tonto, esto no es el correo",_ respondió Caleb en tono divertido _¿acaso ves alguna lechuza por aquí?_ "

Estuve a punto de preguntar que tenía que ver una lechuza con el correo cuando leí en el trozo de pergamino:

 _Horario de Clases_

 _Alumnos de Hufflepuff_

 _Primer año_

Intrigado, comencé a leer el resto, pero después de apenas un vistazo, me quedé desconcertado, las materias tenían nombres como encantamientos, transformaciones, astronomía… incluso había una llamada defensa contra las artes oscuras. Digo, sabía que aprenderíamos magia, pero pensaba que por lo demás sería una escuela normal…bueno, tan normal como puede ser convivir con fantasmas y vivir en castillos gigantes, pero jamás pasó por mi cabeza que me libraría de las inmortales matemáticas, ciencias y geografía, ¡no podía tener tanta suerte!

Desconfiado eché un vistazo al horario de Caleb para ver si era diferente al mío.

 _¿Sucede algo? Preguntó extrañado_

" _Es solo que… ¿Estas son todas las materias?"._ Dije finalmente

 _¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó Kyle_

 _Bueno, es que creo que al horario le faltan materias"._

" _pues a mí me parecen más que suficientes"_ dijo Caleb mientras daba vuelta a su pergamino para ver si contenía algo atrás.

Los miré extrañado, ¿Cómo podían haber pasado por alto que habían varias materias que faltaban?, que el horario solo tenía materias mágicas.

" _Me refiero a que este horario no incluye… faltan las materias aburridas"_ como ambos parecían no comprender añadí "ya saben, matemática, ciencias, geografía…"

Su reacción fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba, era evidente que no tenían idea de lo que estaba hablando…

" _¿Como? ¡¿es que nunca fueron a la escuela?!"_

¡No podía creerlo!, ellos realmente habían pasado 11 largos años sin conocer la tristeza del sistema escolar y las matemáticas. Todo ese tiempo en su casa, ¿Haciendo qué? ayudando con las labores de la casa no, eso seguro, porque ¿qué tanto tienes que limpiar cuando las escobas barren solas?. Era obvio que la vida de los magos era por mucho mejor que la mía.

" _Entonces… ¿Adónde lo aprenden todo?_ "

" _¿Todo?_ " preguntaron al unísono.

" _leer…escribir…hacer cuentas…_ " explique.

" _¿los Muggles tienen escuelas para esas cosas?"_

" _¿Muggles?_ "

Kyle puso los ojos en blanco, " _ya sabes… las personas sin magia_ "

"¡Ah!, ¿así que tienen un nombre para eso?" pensé.

Me moría de ganas de preguntar sobre cómo era la vida de los magos, pero durante nuestra conversación, el Gran Comedor había ido vaciándose poco a poco, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: ¡las clases estaban por comenzar! y si algo he aprendido durante mi tiempo de estudiante es que el primer día nunca aprendes nada, pero no querrás llegar tarde y hacerte odiar por el profesor desde el primer día, así que a pesar de las protestas de Kyle y Caleb nos encaminamos hacia la clase de encantamientos.

Al llegar, más la mitad de la clase ya estaba ahí, Kyle empezó a avanzar hacia la primera fila, cuando le detuve

" _¿Adónde crees que vas?"_ pregunte divertido

" _No sé si ya lo notaste, pero todas las filas de atrás están ocupadas_ " contestó, lo cual era innecesario ya que yo podía verlo claramente y además no respondía mi pregunta.

" _Si, pero no querrás sentarte en primera fila… a no ser que quieras ser mascota de la clase_ ".

" _¿Mascota?"_

" _Es un decir, a los_ de _la primera fila es a quienes el profesor siempre manda a ayudarle a repartir papeles, borrar el pizarrón y esas cosas…_ " dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Ya me lo agradecerán" pensé, sintiéndome conforme que mis conocimientos fueran útiles de vez en cuando y encaminándome a un espacio libre en la tercera fila. Realmente no tenían idea de los conocimientos básicos de supervivencia de la vida escolar.

La clase de Encantamientos era impartida por el profesor Flitwick, quien comenzó la clase hablando de los diferentes tipos encantamientos, había encantamiento para casi cualquier cosa, pero que por el momento nos enfocaríamos principalmente en encantamientos sencillos.

Continúo diciendo que la magia es esa clase de cosa que se aprende con la práctica, pero también era necesaria la teoría; teoría que nos ayudaría cómo identificar el hechizo más apropiado según la situación, como contrarrestar un encantamiento, el movimiento correcto de varita según el hechizo a utilizar, etc, etc.

Hasta entonces no había pensado que hacer hechizos podía llegar a ser algo tan complicado…aunque tenía perfecto sentido partiendo del hecho que se pasaba 7 años aprendiendo magia, realmente tenía un largo camino que recorrer… esperaba que no tardaran en enseñarnos a crear nuestros propios hechizos, necesitaba con urgencia uno efectivo para copiar en los exámenes.

La siguiente clase era pociones. La materia era impartida en una de las mazmorras del castillo. El aula era oscura y fría, dándole un aspecto bastante sombrío, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar que se parecía mucho a una catacumba o un calabozo (al menos como yo imagino lucen las catacumbas y los calabozos) y el conocer al profesor Snape no hizo que mi opinión mejorara demasiado.

El profesor Snape era esa clase de profesores que puede lograr un silencio sepulcral en la clase, sin ningún esfuerzo, tenía un tono de voz imponente y una mirada penetrante y daba el presentimiento que empezaría a gritarte en cualquier momento. Lo primero que hizo fue anunciar que a nadie se le ocurriera agitar la varita o hacer encantamientos tontos en su clase (me pregunto, si supiera que ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de mover aquella hoja en clase con el profesor Flitwick, se hubiera abstenido de hacer la advertencia).

El profesor Snape continúo la clase explicando los mil y un usos de las pociones… envenenar por descontado (porque claro, en cabeza de quien no iban a enseñar a niños de 11 años a envenenar a sus enemigos), pero también aprenderíamos a " _embelesar los sentidos, embotellar la fama e incluso ponerle un alto a la muerte_ " (vaya! era seria la cosa, y yo que pensaban que lo más que lo más guay que haríamos era alguna poción de invisibilidad, aunque a decir verdad, le encontraba muchos posibles usos a una poción como esa).

Al terminar la clase, me sentía totalmente agotado, era obvio que el profesor Snape o bien tenía problemas de personalidad, o estaba tratando de proyectar esa imagen de profesor diabólico desde el primer día y asustarnos a todos… por supuesto lo logro. En apenas una hora de clase, había gritado a 9 compañeros y nos había restado más de 20 puntos a nuestra casa, ¡en una clase!

Para la hora del almuerzo, había dejado de pensar que las clases de magia eran geniales, si había una palabra para describirlas era… ¡difícil!, por si fuera poco ya nos habían dejado de tarea un ensayo de 2 pergaminos de largo con un resumen del capítulo del libro de pociones y un resumen de la clase de encantamientos para el día siguiente y eso que apenas llevábamos 4 horas de clase…

En la tarde, teníamos clase de Herbología, y por alguna razón, después de la clase del profesor Snape, Kyle y Caleb estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo sobre que debíamos llegar puntuales a clase, por lo que desde temprano fuimos al invernadero. A decir verdad, mis expectativas de la materia eran casi nulas, desde niño había renunciado a la idea de interactuar con las plantas, ¿Por qué?, veras, recuerdas aquella tarea que los profesores dejan cada año de sembrar un frijol en un bote, bueno, mi planta siempre moría de formas misteriosas, justo antes de la entrega, de modo que no esperaba lograr gran cosa en una materia sobre plantas.

Al llegar al invernadero número 4, me llevé una gran sorpresa al descubrir que era la profesora Sprout, la jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff, quien impartiría esa clase. La mujer no paraba de hablar sobre lo maravillosas que eran las plantas y que por ser la encargada de nuestra casa tenía grandes expectativas de nosotros (lo que en lenguaje común significaba que nos exigiría más para que diéramos el ejemplo a los demás).

Al terminar la clase, entendí dos cosas, que aprenderíamos a identificar y reconocer plantas mágicas, sus usos y la mejor forma de cultivarlas, pero además que existían diversidad de plantas desde hongos venenosos hasta plantas carnívoras, que harían que una planta de frijol fuera el menor de mis problemas.

La clase de transformaciones era impartida por la profesora McGonagall, como ya sospechaba era una mujer estricta y de carácter fuerte, pero también que era una bruja extraordinariamente buena, no solo era capaz de transformar objetos en animales, literalmente podía transformarse ella misma en un animal, un gato, para ser exactos.

La demostración al parecer tuvo el efecto deseado, toda la clase estaba muy emocionada en aprender trasformaciones, pero rápidamente nos dimos cuenta que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lográramos algo semejante. Tras habernos dado algunas instrucciones complicadas, nos dio a todos una cerilla y nos pidió que intentáramos cambiarlo de color, durante dos horas todos tratamos de cambiarlo sin éxito, la profesora McGonagall no pareció sorprenderse por ello.

Al terminar la clase, me sentía un poco decepcionado… ¿Cómo es que antes había estallado objetos con facilidad y ahora no podía cambiar de color una simple cerilla?, hacer magia no era tan sencillo como parecía, pero la magia estaba en mí, solo tendría que encontrar el modo de activarla. De cualquier modo estaba emocionado, ¡vaya que la magia era sorprendente! Transformarte en un animal… ¡definitivamente tenía que aprender eso! aunque sé que pasarían años antes de lograr algo tan complicado, a un corto plazo podría aprender eso de transformar objetos en animales, ¡sería la solución perfecta para no cargar maletas nunca más".

.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron de forma parecida, los profesores se presentaban, nos daban algunas reglas y condiciones para los hechizos y luego nos mandaban a hacer magia. Más de uno (por no decir casi todos) nos advertía que la única manera de mejorar era practicar, lo que no nos dijeron es que hacía falta mucha concentración para hacer magia, porque (1) debíamos pronunciar los hechizos correctamente, que de por si eran palabras complicadísimas en algún idioma raro, pero (2) además teníamos que visualizar en nuestra mente lo que queríamos lograr con el hechizo, no bastaba con aprenderlo de memoria, lo que dicho en palabras del Profesor Flitwick, podía resumirse en que "La palabra representa el hechizo, no es el hechizo en sí".

Las clases eran muy prácticas y la teoría se basaba prácticamente las restricciones de los hechizos, y cosas a considerar para lanzar el hechizo (como movimiento de varita, si estas al aire libre o en espacios encerrados), pero nada sobre cómo hacer el hechizo en sí, tenías que encontrar tu propia forma de que funcionara, lo que podía ser un poco frustrante en algunas ocasiones. Se lo que estarán pensando, los profesores ya nos habían advertido que la magia era práctica, pero basado en mi experiencia, cuando un maestro dice "poca teoría", terminan dictando más de 10 páginas… por lo que cuando dijeron "materia práctica", no les creí mucho que digamos… y lo cierto es que me hubiera gustado que nos explicaran un poco más (ya sabes, algo así como, paso 1 haga esto, paso 2 haga aquello, y recuerde respirar profundamente y alejarse de objetos corto punzantes para evitar cualquier accidente…), pero no, de una vez nos mandaron a hacer cosas complicadas, que me hicieron casi extrañar la teoría…casi.

Pero resulta que al final los profesores tenían razón, conforme fue pasando el tiempo y con la práctica, todo se hizo más fácil. Al final tardé una semana para lograr cambiar el color de la cerilla en Trasformaciones y cerca de semana y media mover la hoja de encantamientos. No es que fuera la gran cosa y por supuesto, estaba muy lejos de convertir objetos en animales, pero bueno, por algo se empieza supongo…

Herbología, era aburridísima (aunque no tanto como historia de la magia) la profesora Sprout nos mandaba a leer muchísimo y yo aún no llegaba a entender la diferencia entre un hongo u otro, ¡todos se parecían tanto!

En cuanto a Pociones… era una materia que requería muchísima concentración, el menor error provocaba que la poción estallara, cambiara de color e incluso de consistencia, sin embargo me las arregle para hacerlo suficientemente bien para que el Profesor Snape no me gritara todo el tiempo.

Astronomía, por otro lado, era una materia mucho más interesante, ¿Por qué? bueno, en primer lugar, era una materia nocturna, lo cual era algo así como genial ¿Cuándo jamás has escuchado sobre llevar clases a media noche? Aunque claro, levantarte al día siguiente ¡era la muerte!, en segundo lugar, resulta que era bastante bueno con ello. Dos veces por semana íbamos a una torre alta, creativamente llamada "Torre de astronomía" desde donde observábamos los cielos nocturnos con telescopios, a diferencia de la mayoría de mis compañeros, las constelaciones no me parecían tan complicadas, eran de hecho, bastante fascinantes (incluso la profesora Sinistra me dijo en alguna ocasión que hubiera podido ser un gran navegante en épocas antiguas, donde la única forma de ubicarse eran las constelaciones.)

La única materia que resultó ser una completa decepción fue Defensa contra las artes oscuras:

Para la primera clase todos estábamos muy emocionados, el nombre lo decía todo, no podía ser sino una materia interesante… ¡realmente no sabía lo equivocado que estaba!

Si me lo preguntas, creo que esperaba una clase al aire libre, donde nos dieran un arma y soltaran criaturas peligrosas… o bueno, supongo que como éramos novatos no nos mandarían de un solo a pelear, pero al menos esperaba que nos pusieran un muñeco para practicar algunos hechizos, o al menos que nos dejaran golpear los muñecos para quitarnos el estrés de la semana, y si pudieran además, ponerles, digamos…la cara del profesor Snape, eso sería realmente genial... digo, ya que era nuestro profesor favorito, estoy seguro que hubiera sido una clase realmente popular; pero no, la clase era impartida por un tal profesor Quirrell, un mago extraño que usaba un turbante aún más extraño.

El profesor, se limitaba a ponernos a leer el libro de texto, al principio creímos que eso era malo, hasta que un día empezó a darnos un dictado, ¡eso sí era una tortura!, verás, el profesor Quirrell era tartamudo, ¡realmente tartamudo!, tanto, que creo que le hubiéramos entendido muchísimo más si hubiera usado lenguaje a señas y hubiéramos tenido los ojos cerrados, creo que el profesor Quirrell también se dio cuenta que era inútil y nos mandó a leer el libro por nuestra cuenta. No os miento, la primera clase trascurrió más o menos así:

" _Bu-bu-BUE-buenos –di-días-a-a-to-toDOS…mi-mi-nom-bre-es – Qui-Quirinus Quirrell_ "

¡Vaya! Pensé, como alguien puede tardarse 5 minutos en decir buenos días y hablar solo en monosílabos, pero no trabarse en decir un nombre tan complicado como Quiquirinus Quirrell, además ¿Quién en su sano juicio llama a su hijo Quiquirinus? Sus padres realmente debían odiarlo…posiblemente esa era la causa de que fuera tartamudo…

" _Yo-yo-yo seré s-su pro-pro-Fesor de d-de-fensa c-con-tra las art-es os-os-OScuras…_ "

" _¿Cómo va a enseñarnos hechizos, si ni siquiera pude pronunciar bien?_ " susurró Kyle.

" _A-Ah-ora a-a-braN la-la pa-página se-seis de su li-libro_ ".

Luego de pensar por un momento la pregunta de Kyle, dije: " _Agradece que el tartamudo no es el profesor de historia_ ".

Luego de algunas semanas, comenzaron las lecciones de vuelo, al principio todos estábamos entusiasmados, pero luego empezó a circular el rumor de que esa mañana un niño de Gryffindor llamado Neville terminó en la enfermería después de apenas 5 minutos de clase… y ahora era nuestro turno.

Nos reunimos junto con los de Ravenclaw en el patio donde una fila de viejas escobas nos esperaba, Madame Hooch nos pidió que escogiéramos una escoba y nos colocáramos al lado derecho de ella, que luego pusiéramos una mano sobre ella que la hiciéramos saltar directamente hasta nuestra mano con un complicadísimo comando: ¡Arriba!

Luego Madame Hooch nos enseñó la forma correcta de montar la escoba y de impulsarnos para despegar, tras lo cual hicimos una prueba: montamos nuestras escobas y con una fuerte patada despegamos del suelo tratando de mantenernos flotando a la altura de un metro durante un minuto antes de volver a tierra.

Ese día en la clase de vuelo descubrí tres cosas importantes: (1) resulta que las escobas realmente vuelan, (2) que son incluso más incomodas de lo que parecen y (3) que no estoy hecho para volar… Inmediatamente me eleve algunos centímetros sobre el suelo, sentí la necesidad de volver a tierra, no puedo explicar bien la sensación, pero conforme más tiempo permanecía en el aire, más tenía la sensación que no debía estar ahí… y por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento me caería un trueno (lo cual no tenía sentido porque el cielo estaba despejado).

Luego de que todos lograran mantenerse en el aire sin caerse de sus escobas, Madame Hooch dijo que estábamos listos para un "verdadero vuelo", que en resumidas cuentas consistía en dar una vuelta alrededor del patio para que aprendiéramos a darle "dirección" a la escoba. Cuando llego mi turno, estaba decidido a que nadie notara mi nerviosismo, así que tome la escoba firmemente y trate de parecer muy confiado, al principio todo iba bien, hasta que una ráfaga de viento hizo un torbellino que me hizo perder el equilibrio, soltar la escoba y caer de espalda en el suelo lamentando haber volado tan alto.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero aparte de eso me encontraba bien. Madame Hooch se acercó corriendo hacia mí y se alegró de ver que no me había hecho daño, mientras murmuraba que "llevar a enfermería a otro alumno en dos clases consecutivas sería demasiado".

Kyle y Caleb me ayudaron a levantarme, mientras Madame Hooch declaraba que la clase quedaba suspendida debido a "vientos inestables" aunque a mí me daba la impresión que el aire no quería que YO volara, definitivamente no era mi medio de transporte favorito y empecé a reconsiderar seriamente lo de ponerle alas a un caballo.

Debí haberme golpeado bastante fuerte la cabeza porque esa noche tuve un sueño de lo más extraño: me encontraba en un campamento alrededor de una fogata enorme, de más de dos metros de altura, rodeada de un grupo de muchachos con camisas anaranjadas, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? jamás había visto este lugar, pero de algún modo me sentía como en casa.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que a mi derecha habían doce cabañas de tamaños y formas distintas, eran las cabañas más extrañas que había visto jamás… casi por inercia comencé a caminar hacia una de ellas, era una cabaña baja y azulada, hecha de piedra, con incrustaciones de caracoles y conchas marinas, quise entrar, pero al girar el picaporte, me di cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada.

" _Aun no es hora"_ _,_ me susurraba una voz, " _aun no es hora_ _…"_

¿De dónde venía esa voz? Me di la vuelta, sin saber adónde ir, de pronto, todo parecía tan confuso, comencé a caminar hacia la derecha, no sabía que buscaba, pero camine en esa dirección, en poco tiempo llegue a un lago y supe que eso era lo que estaba buscando, aunque no estoy seguro de porque quería llegar ahí.

Al tocar el agua con mis manos todo se puso oscuro, cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos… la escena había cambiado, me encontraba en un salón enorme con doce sillas suficientemente grandes para que pudiera acomodarme acostado en ellas, eran doce, doce tronos…

A mi lado, estaba una chica de unos 15 o 16 años con cabello rubio y ojos grises e inteligentes, que me miraba con preocupación y frente a mí, se encontraba otro muchacho pálido con cabello rubio, de unos 20 años y una cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho, que sonreía maliciosamente mientras en su mano derecha sostenía una espada de doble filo rarísima, de un lado parecía estar hecha de bronce y del otro de hierro o acero.

En mis manos también sostenía una espada, solo que la mía era de bronce, la mire desconcertado ¿Cómo había llegado esa espada ahí? y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me lance para atacar al muchacho como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, el tiempo empezó a hacerse cada vez más lento hasta que me era casi imposible moverme, todo empezó a ponerse oscuro mientras el muchacho reía como si realmente disfrutara aquello y supe que era demasiado poderoso, jamás podría vencerlo, estábamos perdidos…

Desperté agitado, empapado en sudor sin entender lo que había visto, no parecía un sueño, era demasiado real, además ¿Por Qué eso me parecía tan conocido?, respire hondo, mientras trataba de convencerme que había sido solo un sueño, pero no logre dormir por el resto de la noche.

* * *

 _Hola, hola, espero que no pensaran que me había desaparecido, aunque si lo hicieron, no los culpo, la verdad me he ausentado por mucho tiempo y les pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en publicar, tuve muchísimos problemas para terminar, en primera el poco tiempo que me queda ahora que estoy trabajando, luego se me arruinó la usb donde guardaba el fic y el backup que tenía estaba muy desactualizado, así que tuve que prácticamente escribirlo todo de nuevo con lo que me acordaba, al final creo que me quedó mejor, pero se perdieron muchas ideas buenas. Lo importante es que finalmente lo termine, espero que les guste._

 _Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar y seguir mi historia, me alegra mucho saber que mi historia les gusta, eso me hace comprometerme más con ella (y con ustedes por supuesto) en traerles un buen contenido en cada entrega._

 _PD: Pronto publicaré el siguiente capitulo (de hecho está casi terminado), pero por el momento me despido, espero que sigamos viéndonos por este mismo canal_ :)


	4. Lo que pasó el día de Halloween

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Lo que pasó el día de Halloween**

Ya han pasado varios días desde mi primera clase de vuelo, y desde entonces casi todas las noches he tenido sueños, he visto lugares y personas que jamás he conocido, soñado con un campamento cerca de un bosque, con dioses griegos, peleas contra monstruos, una guerra contra titanes e incluso un beso bajo el agua…lo más extraño de todo es que eran sueños tan vividos, que parecían reales, la magia debía estar afectando mi cabeza de alguna forma, no había forma que eso fuera real, eran solo sueños, ¿Qué otra cosa podrían ser?

Al principio pensaba que esa clase de sueños eran algo común para los magos, pero ni Kyle, ni Caleb mostraban indicios de tener sueños raros, sé que eso no significa que otros magos no los tuvieran, pero no iba a andar por ahí preguntándole a todo el mundo y lo cierto es que creo que se notaría, al menos yo no he podido dormir bien (a menudo me despierto con un sentimiento de nostalgia, de vacío, como si una parte importante de mi faltara, otras veces me despierto angustiado después de haber soñado con alguna pelea con criaturas extrañas) y la falta de sueño empieza a hacerse notable, hay ocasiones en las que incluso me cuesta leer, como si las palabras flotaran en el papel y necesito concentrarme mucho para poder entender.

Por lo demás estoy perfectamente, al fin he logrado acostumbrarme a las clases, y hacer magia ya no me cuesta tanto como antes, aún no me ubico mucho en el castillo, pero sé llegar a todas mis clases sin perderme, los fantasmas son cosa normal para mi ahora y los retratos… digamos que de momento estoy en paz con ellos, fue difícil al principio, luego de que sir Arthur Ramwath difundió el rumor que yo era "insensible" no eran precisamente amigables, no es que me importara mucho, pero había sido molesto, donde quiera que fuera se me quedaban viendo y sospecho que sería difícil hacer travesuras sin que fueran de chismosos a contarle a alguien.

Esta mañana desperté muy tarde, ya que esa noche estuve luchando con una especie de mujer vampiro que quería matarme, podría haber pasado por una porrista, de no ser que tenía ojos rojos y cabello de fuego, por si eso no fuera suficientemente extraño tenía una pierna de bronce y otra peluda, muy parecida a una pezuña de burro, (como podes ver, mi imaginación vuela de formas extrañas y los sueños se están poniendo cada vez peor), de modo que cuando Kyle y Caleb trataron de despertarme esa mañana me moría de sueño, no me levanté incluso cuando trataron de sobornarme con chocolates para que los acompañara a la preparación de algo para la noche de Halloween (que por cierto, se celebra el día de hoy), pero no me siento culpable aunque ayer les dije que me despertaran, porque las pocas horas que si dormí me revitalizaron, supongo que tendré que compensarlos más tarde por haberme hecho el muerto durante todo el tiempo, sé que no se lo creyeron, pero funcionó, pues luego de algunos minutos me dejaron tranquilo.

Cuando desperté, me sentía como nuevo, el problema es que no tenía idea de donde habrían ido Kyle y Caleb y tenía tiempo que perder debido a que habían suspendido las clases de la mañana ¿Por qué? Bueno… el profesor de Historia de la magia (nuestra materia menos favorita) se había ausentado y no podría darnos las 3 horas que estaban programadas, así que como podrás imaginar, todos estábamos muy tristes.

Me vestí y salí hacia el pasillo, sin estar muy seguro de lo que haría, mientras caminaba se me ocurrió una idea: alguna vez había leído que muchos sueños tienen significados… así que si pudiera entender lo que significaban talvez podría evitarlos, no era la mejor idea que había tenido, pero era una idea en fin… y así fue como decidí ir a la biblioteca por mi propia voluntad, ya les he mencionado que nunca he sido un lector muy habido, pero aquello era una emergencia, ¡necesitaba entender lo que pasaba conmigo!

En la biblioteca había una sección enorme de libros que hablaban de los sueños, había títulos como: "el abecedario de los sueños" y "Guía básica para interpretar los sueños", pero en ninguno de ellos encontré lo que buscaba, ninguno parecía saber lo que yo necesitaba, había otro titulado "como influir en los sueños de otras personas" el titulo sonaba más interesante, aunque de momento no era lo que buscaba, así que decidí dejarlo para otra ocasión.

El tiempo paso y sin darme cuenta la biblioteca había quedado completamente vacía, consulte un viejo reloj de bolsillo y vi que se me había hecho tarde, la clase de Encantamiento estaba por comenzar, tome el libro "El misterio de los sueños: Mitos y verdades. Guía para tomar el control de su inconsciente" por Gregory Hartwart para leerlo después y salí de prisa de la biblioteca o terminaría llegando muy, muy tarde, especialmente porque yo estaba en el cuarto piso y debía llegar al séptimo.

Salí hacia el pasillo oeste que tenía una larga escalera que daba a un pasadizo que Caleb me había enseñado, corrí hasta un corredor y me detuve para buscar la pintura de Silvano el tuerto… veras, Hogwarts es un lugar enorme y confuso, tiene más de 200 escaleras y cientos de pasadizos muy parecidos por lo que podía resultar un completo laberinto, por si fuera poco ¡las escaleras se movían! y la única forma de ubicarte era usar las pinturas como referencia (lo que también podía resultar difícil ya que eran miles de ellas y se movían y salían de sus cuadros a voluntad, pero preguntarles tampoco era una opción, créanme lo había intentado, muchos de ellos te engañaban y te daban direcciones equivocadas y luego se reían al saber que te habían perdido aún más). Después de dos meses en Hogwarts yo aún no sabía bien cómo moverme en el castillo, apenas había aprendido a llegar a algunos lugares básicos sin perderme… Por suerte encontré el retrato de Silvano el tuerto y supe que había tomado el camino correcto, corrí hacía la derecha y al girar la esquina golpee contra algo, mis libros salieron volando varios centímetros, me levante con torpeza tratando de ver contra lo que había chocado, más bien contra quien había chocado, era un chico pequeño y delgado, de pelo negro y ojos esmeralda que llevaba uniforme de Griffindor.

" _Lo siento_ , _voy tarde a clase"_ dije a modo de escusa.

" _Descuida"_ , dijo a la vez que recogía unos lentes del suelo y se los colocaba dejando entrever una cicatriz en su frente con forma de rayo.

Me quedé helado por un momento al descubrir de quien se trataba, era Harry Potter, el chico más famoso de la escuela. Desde el primer día, se escuchaban murmullos siempre que él estaba cerca, incluso los alumnos de último año hacían fila y se ponían de puntillas para verlo pasar, para ser alguien tan famoso, no parecía en absoluto acostumbrado a tener toda la atención.

" _Soy Peter"_ dije de pronto.

" _un placer, soy Harry, Harry Potter"_ , me respondió.

" _Lo sé… digo, eres famoso"_

" _ah…si"_ _,_ dijo mientras hacía una mueca.

" _Perdón, no quise ofender"_

" _No lo hiciste"_ me contesto con una sonrisa, " _¿no ibas tarde a clase?"_

" _¡Ah!, sí"_ dije mientras recogía mis cosas, " _Debo irme, nos vemos luego"_ y comencé a avanzar por el pasillo.

" _¿Vas a clase con el profesor Flitwick?"_ aventuró.

" _Si"_ dije volviéndome _, "¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

" _Es el camino más corto hacia el séptimo piso"_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros

" _ah"_

¿Por qué estaba diciéndome eso?

" _vengo de clase con él... Hmmm asegúrate de que tu compañero no haga estallar tu pluma"_ dijo mientras me mostraba su túnica un poco quemada.

" _lo tomare en cuenta_ _"_ dije, sin saber que más decir y continúe mi camino corriendo, mientras trataba de descubrir a que se refería, ¿Qué diablos nos pondría a hacer el profesor Flitwick?

Cuando finalmente llegue al salón, la clase ya había comenzado, me senté junto a Kyle y Caleb, quienes me habían apartado un puesto.

" _¿Dónde estabas?"_ , me pregunto Kyle

" _Te cuento después"_ , le dije, " _hmmm casi mato a Harry Potter de camino hacia acá"_ , añadí sin poder contenerme.

Kyle puso los ojos en blanco y sonreí con satisfacción de haber causado el efecto esperado, más no pude disfrutar por mucho tiempo de la broma pues el profesor Flitwick dijo que empezáramos a practicar lo que seguramente había explicado con muchos detalles, como era su costumbre.

" _¿Qué estamos haciendo?"_ , pregunte preocupado al recordar lo que me había advertido Harry Potter.

" _Hacemos volar objetos"_ respondió Caleb

" _¡Oh!, suena interesante"_ , dije, " _¿Cómo hacemos eso?"_

Caleb me explicó resumidamente las indicaciones que había dado el profesor Flitwick, trate de memorizar todo en mi mente, no parecía tan complicado, ¿Cómo alguien podía estallar una pluma al intentar levitarla?; empecé repitiendo el hechizo y luego practicando el movimiento de varita; me tomo algún tiempo; pero cuando estuve listo dije: _¡Wingardium leviosa!_ , nada sucedió… respire hondo y volví a intentarlo sin que pasara nada, me reacomodé en mi silla y reordené mis libros, dejando el que había alquilado de la biblioteca encima por ser el más pequeño, era realmente frustrante no haber encontrado ninguna respuesta después de desperdiciar toda la mañana leyendo libros, talvez debería consultar con algún profesor, o con la enfermera, pero me retracte de la idea al darme cuenta lo absurdo que sería, ¿Quién va a enfermería por tener pesadillas?, respiré hondo nuevamente, me había perdido en mis pensamientos, si no lograba concentrarme no podría lograr el hechizo, pero esa tarde me era imposible concentrarme. Mire en todas direcciones, mis compañeros intentaban sin éxito hacer levitar sus plumas, me di cuenta de que todos pronunciaban el hechizo de manera diferente, este hechizo tenía una pronunciación especialmente complicada, talvez incluso había un hechizo que sonaba parecido a uno que hacía explotar o incendiar cosas, eso explicaría la advertencia de Harry Potter.

El profesor Flitwick trató de darnos ánimo, diciendo que íbamos muy bien, que pronto lograríamos hacerlo, dijo que una niña de la clase anterior lo había logrado, yo estaba seguro que debía haber sido era esa tal Hermione Granger, era una sabelotodo, incluso más que cualquier Ravenclaw.

Mire mi pluma y murmure nuevamente el hechizo, la pluma se movió ligeramente, podría haber sido el viento, pero no me pareció haber sentido ninguna brisa, mire a los lados, ninguna otra pluma se movía, ¡solo la mía!, de la sorpresa había perdido la concentración y por tanto el efecto del hechizo, pero estaba emocionado, volví a intentarlo y esta vez la pluma se elevó algunos centímetros, 5 a lo mucho, pero era un gran avance para mí.

" _¡Muy bien Johnson! Casi lo tienes"_ , dijo el Profesor Flitwick a mi lado, quien sonrió al ver que me sobresaltaba.

Al terminar la clase, volvimos con Kyle y Caleb a la sala común de Hufflepuff y mientras hacíamos tareas, les conté mi encuentro con Harry Potter. Kyle parecía decepcionado, había imaginado algo mucho más interesante. A mí me parecía un muchacho bastante normal, pero me aseguraron que había logrado algo que nadie más había siquiera imaginado posible, cuando les pregunte al respecto, se mostraron al principio incrédulos que no conocía la historia (ambos provienen de familias de magos y suelen creer que todos sabemos las mismas cosas), luego se mostraron renuentes a contarme, pero finalmente accedieron a hacerlo …resulta de Harry Potter siendo bebé, no solo había sobrevivido una maldición mortal del peor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, sino que incluso lo había derrotado. Me prometí no volver a juzgar por las apariencias, Potter parecía un muchacho normal, pero si había logrado todo eso siendo tan solo un bebé ¿Qué no sería capaz de hacer ahora?, concluí que me convenía más tenerlo como amigo que por enemigo.

Esa noche, teníamos clase de Astronomía a media noche, pero la habían adelantado por la celebración de Halloween, de modo que fuimos a las 7 pm a la torre de astronomía, mire por el telescopio el planeta Neptuno, que se había movido hacía la izquierda desde la última vez que lo había visto, así que trace en mi mapa la trayectoria observada, cuando termine, quise sacar mi amuleto de la suerte (que consistía en un pequeño cristal azul con el que suelo jugar a veces cuando estoy aburrido), pero cuando revisé mi bolsillo, me di cuenta que no lo llevaba conmigo, lo que me pareció raro, estaba seguro de haberlo metido a mi bolsillo esa mañana, ¡siempre lo llevaba conmigo!

Más tarde todos nos reunimos en el Gran Comedor para la celebración de Halloween, había un festín increíble con toda clase de golosinas y comida deliciosa, tome un poco de pastel de calabaza, mientras Kyle le contaba a otro niño mi encuentro con Harry Potter, exagerando como siempre los detalles. De pronto, un pensamiento me invadió: esa misma tarde, yo había chocado contra Potter en el 4to piso, ¿Qué pasaría si mi amuleto se había caído ahí? No podía permitirme perderlo era un obsequio de mi padre, si realmente estaba ahí, tendría que recuperarlo antes que pasara más tiempo y alguien lo encontrara, pero sabía que no podía irme a mitad del festín, no al menos sin llamar la atención del prefecto, así que decidí que en cuanto nos dieran permiso de ir a nuestras habitaciones iría a buscarlo.

El resto de la noche continúo muy alegre, los alumnos reían y se contaban historias, los fantasmas se paseaban por el Gran Comedor, las velas cambiaban de colores dibujando siluetas y sombras por las paredes. Christ Granddi, un alumno de cuarto año, nos dijo que aún faltaba la sorpresa de Halloween, la profesora Sprout, la jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff siempre hacía algo especial para las celebraciones y que seguramente no tardaría en aparecer, pero el tiempo pasó y no vi que nada fuera de lo común pasara, justo cuando creí que talvez se le había olvidado apareció en la puerta del Gran Comedor el profesor Quirrell diciendo que había un troll en las mazmorras, al principio pensé que era parte de la celebración, debía darles el crédito por ello, era algo innovador, muy apropiado para el día de brujas, pero luego me di cuenta que era algo serio, debido a que incluso los profesores parecían alarmados. El pánico se apoderó de algunos alumnos y el profesor Dumbledore ordenó que todos fuéramos a nuestros dormitorios mientras los profesores controlaban la situación. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para salir de ahí, aproveche la conmoción y me escabullí al 4to piso a buscar mi amuleto.

Mientras caminaba por una intersección del segundo piso, me di cuenta que no estaba solo, caminando hacia la derecha se encontraba una figura gigantesca, no podía verla claramente porque estaba justo bajo la sombra de una estatua y la iluminación que proporcionaban las velas justo en esa sección era muy pobre, sin embargo, estaba seguro que debía ser el troll, ¡ningún estudiante podía ser tan grande! Además emitía un olor bastante desagradable, como si no se hubiera bañado en siglos. El troll no parecía haberme visto, sin embargo se dirigía al corredor a donde yo tenía que ir, pero ya no podía echarme para atrás, de modo que respire profundo y decidí hacer algo arriesgado, me escondí detrás de una columna y metí la mano a mi bolsillo para sacar un trozo de pergamino, lo hice una bola y se lo lance al troll, mi proyectil falló por completo, empecé a buscar otra cosa para arrojarle, cuando vi un destello que llamó mi atención, al parecer mi bola de papel había golpeado una vela y se había prendido en fuego, el troll también la notó y para mi suerte comenzó a caminar en esa dirección. Aliviado ahora que ya tenía el paso libre continúe mi camino hacia las escaleras que dirigían al cuarto piso, mientras hacía un recuento de lo que había adonde había direccionado al troll, que recuerde solo hay un baño de niñas y algunos salones de clases que debían estar vacíos a esta hora.

Corrí por las escaleras y no me detuve hasta llegar al corredor de Silvano el Tuerto, gire a la derecha y ¡ahí estaba! Junto una esquina se encontraba mi amuleto emitiendo una luz opaca y azulada. Lo tome rápidamente y regrese sobre mis pasos, estaba por llegar al corredor cuando escuche la voz de Peeves, que era lo que podría decirse un fantasma extremadamente molesto, a quien le gustaba hacer bromas pesadas a la gente, tenía que evitar a toda costa que me viera o haría que me metiera en serios problemas, así que cambie de dirección… baje por unas escaleras hasta el tercer piso, pero no había avanzado más que un par de metros cuando vi a la gata de Filch, la señora Norris que venía en mi dirección, comencé a correr hacia el otro lado, pero podía sentir a la gata siguiéndome, gire a la derecha hasta llegar a un corredor en el que jamás había estado, al final del cual había una puerta grande y antigua y no me detuve hasta que llegue a ella, pero al llegar me di cuenta que estaba cerrada, me comencé a desesperar, ya no había ningún otro lugar a donde ir. Probé algunos hechizos que conocía, pero ninguno funcionó, estaba perdido, ¡necesitaba con urgencia abrir la puerta! no podía dejar a que Filch me encontrara desobedeciendo las normas o me metería en problemas… de pronto sin más, la cerradura se abrió, no recordaba haber dicho ningún hechizo, ni siquiera haberlo pensado, pero ¡había funcionado!, " _la palabra representa el hechizo, no el hechizo en si_ " había dicho Flitwick en alguna ocasión… de modo que ¿había hecho magia solo con pensarlo? no era imposible, digo me había pasado antes.

Ya no escuchaba a la gata de Filch siguiéndome, pero seguro no tardaría en alcanzarme, así que termine de abrir la puerta, entré rápidamente y cerré la puerta tras de mí, de inmediato me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, frente a mí se encontraba un perro enorme de tres cabezas (con razón la gata de Filch no me había seguido), tal fue mi sorpresa que casi me caigo del susto, ¿Cómo podían tener encerrado algo así en la escuela?, entonces recordé algo que había dicho el profesor Dumbledore el primer día de clases: " _El pasillo derecho del tercer piso está prohibido para todos aquellos que no deseen una muerta lenta y dolorosa_ ", seguramente era un castigo para quienes les gustaba romper las normas, pensé mientras tragaba saliva y esperaba lo peor…

El perro me miró con ojos rabiosos y me gruñía, parecía a punto de tirárseme encima, yo estaba realmente asustado, hasta que recordé algo, bueno, no era un recuerdo en sí, era más bien un sueño que había tenido. En mi sueño, yo estaba en la puerta del inframundo con la chica de pelo rubio y ojos grises, la puerta era resguardada por un perro del infierno como aquel: ¡Cerberos!, ella logró eludirlo demostrando que los perros del infierno, al igual que cualquier otro perro ¡se volvían locos con las pelotas! Como no se me ocurrió una mejor idea, hice aparecer en mi mano una pelota roja.

El perro me miró recelosamente y supe que tenía que hacerlo mejor, traté de sonreír y le dije en el tono más amistoso que pude: " _Hola perrito_ , _nunca nadie viene a jugar contigo ¿verdad?_ " mientras tomaba la pelota con ambas manos y la colocaba enfrente mío, el perro continuaba mirándome furioso, pero ahora había un dejo de confusión en su mirada, "mira, mira, una pelota, _¿la quieres? Toma, toma, es tuya"_ continúe, mientras agitaba la pelota y se la mostraba.

Poco a poco vi como su expresión fiera desaparecía y empezaba a moverme la cola, no quise tentar mi suerte al tener entre mis manos el objeto que el animal quería, así que le lance la pelota lo más lejos que pude…el perro abrió mucho los ojos y se lanzó por la pelota, la cabeza de la izquierda la cogió con su trompa con muchísimo más cuidado de lo que creí posible, y empezó a jugar con ella agitándola en el aire con su enorme mandíbula, pero no por mucho tiempo, las otras dos cabezas se pusieron celosas y empezaron a forcejear y tratar de tomarla para sí, todas querían tener la pelota. Después de observarle por unos minutos me di cuenta que no era tan diferente de cualquier otro perro, ellos podían oler el miedo, si notaban que no les tenías miedo y claro les dabas juguetes y comida, no tendrías que preocuparte por que te matara, era un consejo importante a tener en cuenta para el futuro.

Claro que el perro terminó por romper la pelota ¿Qué otra cosas podría pasar con una bola de plástico de 30 centímetros y tres cabezas con mandíbulas de dientes afilados?, el perro volvió a tenerme como el centro de su atención, ya no me gruñía, pero me miraba fijamente mientras me movía la cola, por su mirada era obvio lo que quería…. ¡OTRA PELOTA!, no creí que fuera prudente que cuando fueran a alimentar al pobre animal, le encontraran una pelota que antes no estaba ahí, sabrían que alguien había entrado, me acerque con mucho cuidado y le dije suavemente que no tenía más mientras le acariciaba las orejas a la cabeza que tenía más cerca, le prometí que volvería para jugar con él y que entonces llevaría tres pelotas, creó que estaba feliz, y de agradecimiento me lamió, no hace falta decir que quede completamente empapado en su baba, no es que me agradara, pero estaba feliz que ya no quisiera devorarme. Le di otra palmada y salí hacía el corredor, esperaba que la señora Norris no volviera a meterse conmigo, o tendría que hacerla entrar al cuarto para que mi nuevo amigo de tres cabezas le diera una lección…

Apenas hube salido, vi que alguien se dirigía hacia la puerta, me escondí detrás de una columna antes que pudiera verme y esperé hasta que vi la sombra del hombre entrar por la puerta, supuse que sería Filch a quien la señora Norris habría notificado sobre un alumno descerebrado que había entrado por voluntad propia a la habitación del perro del infierno para ser devorado, así que Filch habría ido para recoger el cadáver del alumno… seguramente se llevaría una decepción al no encontrar nada ¡eso le pasaba por hacerle caso a una gata!, más no me quedé a ver la cara de Filch, corrí hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff y entré sin que nadie me notara, fue sencillo en realidad, todos estaban aún conmocionados por el troll que se había metido al castillo y yo estuve feliz de no tener que explicar porque estaba todo mojado de baba de perro del infierno.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y me acerque a la ventana, observé por un momento como la lluvia golpeaba el tejado…no podía creerlo, ¡realmente había funcionado lo de la pelota!, era exactamente lo que esa chica de mis sueños había hecho y había funcionado exactamente como en aquel entonces. Empecé a preguntarme si mis sueños realmente eran solo sueños o detrás de esos sueños había algo de verdad…

* * *

 _Ufff lo logré a tiempo, como lo prometí les traigo el nuevo capitulo sobre la vida de Peter Johnson como especial de Halloween, no se si ustedes acostumbran celebrar esta fecha, sin embargo me pareció muy apropiado publicarlo ahora cuando la fecha coincide a la perfección con mi capitulo. Espero que tengan un feliz Halloween, que coman muchos dulces y que lo pasen bien._

 _PD: esto realmente podría estar pasando ahora en algún universo paralelo._


End file.
